


I will dance

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I regret everything and nothing at the same time, Karkat loves Nepeta but NOPE, Nepeta don't need no man, Nepeta gets over Karkat, Nepeta rejects Karkat and then is like why did I do this, The tags just spoiled this whole thing, This is mainly about Nepeta tbh, badass nepeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I will dance when I walk away<br/>Oh, I'm gonna sing<br/>I won't beg or pray</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will dance

You were dancing in your room when he walked in.

You were at least 5 inches taller than your old crush. You had finally gotten over him, which is why you were dancing in your room.

"Nepeta, listen. I found out that you like me, and I just wanted to say that I feel the same way." He said, fidgeting.

Well that was unexpected. You had finally gotten over him, and then he drops this bombshell. So what do you do? Let him off easy, of course!

"That's great, but you see, Karcat, I have already gotten over you." You wince at what you said. Good job Nepeta. A++ letting someone off easy skills. Definitely gonna make him feel so much better about this.

The look on his face is one so shocked and hurt and just... Pained, that you almost want to take back your statement. But you don't, because getting into a relationship with someone you no longer love is not something that is nice at all. You know firsthand.

"You're a great purrson Karcat, I hope that you find someone." you say, skipping out of the room and down to the kitchen. As you sing and dance, you barely notice the small figure come downstairs until you accidentally bump into him.

Turns out he was half-hardheartedly dancing with you. Without even thinking about it, you grab his hands and begin to dance. His face turns a light pink color, and you laugh and sing along to the song.

You two dance like that for hours. When you two finally collapse on the couch, giggling softly, you notice your heart beating a little faster. Shit. You worked so hard to get rid of that little thing. Stupid!

But this feels nice, so you rest your head on his shoulder, and he wraps an arm around your waist. The two of you stay like that for a while, and then you take the initiative and kiss his cheek.

He blushes and mumbles something, which sounds like, "You missed."

That was an invitation if you ever heard one. You gently peck his lips, smiling at him.

"I have a class to teach tomorrow. It was really nice dancing with you though. We should do this again sometime." you tell Karkat. He nods and stands up, grabbing his coat ad putting it on. You give each other a hug, and then he leaves. Why must this man unknowingly play with your feelings like this?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is 413 words I'm so proud  
> The song is I Will Dance (when I walk away)


End file.
